The present invention relates to internal combustion engines in general, and in particular relates to rotary spherical engine valves.
Rotary valves for internal combustion engines have previously been provided for use in controlling the flow of intake and exhaust gasses into and from the combustion chamber of such an engine. Some of these valve constructions employ separate rotary valves for the intake and for he exhaust functions. The prior art rotary valve designs have included rotating cylinders or sleeves that control the flow of intake and exhaust gasses. However, these valve designs have not been widely accepted in view of their many limitations and drawbacks. These previous rotary valve mechanisms have been relatively complicated and expensive, they have not provided optimum valve duration and overlap for efficient engine operation, and they have not achieved good volumetric efficiency with the result that performance is relatively poor and fuel consumption and exhaust gas emissions are relatively high. One factor leading to the failure of past rotary exhaust valves has been their continual exposure to the relatively high temperatures of the exhaust gasses.
One important advantage of a rotary valve is the potential for an increase in the intake and exhaust port area to the cylinder, thus contributing to and increased flow of intake air and exhaust gasses. Engine power is a function of the quantity of intake air able to be ingested by the cylinder prior to the compression cycle, and as the airflow increases so does the power and efficiency of the engine. Thus there is a need for a rotary valve that will provide the necessary improvements in intake airflow while being able to withstand the detrimental effects of hot exhaust gasses.
One aspect of the present invention is an internal combustion engine valve comprising a shell having an outer surface. At least a portion of the outer surface is spherical in shape and a further portion of the outer surface is partially convex in shape and partially concave in shape. The shell further defines a hollow interior and includes a core filling the hollow interior. The core being a substance of high thermal conductivity.
Another aspect of the present invention is an internal combustion engine having at least one combustion chamber with a predefined diameter housing a piston linearly moveable therein in turn throughout successive intake, compression, power, and exhaust strokes, the combination of a rotary valve mounted at a head of the combustion chamber for alternately facilitating the inflow of intake air from an intake manifold during the intake stroke, sealing the cylinder from the intake manifold and an exhaust manifold during the compression and the power strokes, and facilitating the exhaust of exhaust gasses from the cylinder to the exhaust manifold during the exhaust stroke. The rotary valve comprising a shell having an outer surface at least a portion of which is spherical in shape and a further portion of which is partially convex in shape and partially concave in shape. The shell further defines a hollow interior including a core filling the hollow interior. The core being a substance of high thermal conductivity.
These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.